A Little Bit of Bonding
by PercyMalfoy122
Summary: Knowing Clint, Percy figured he was off working out. How right he was. Percy just had to make sure his brother was alright
1. Chapter 1

_**WIP**_ _**Crossover.**_

 _ **PJO/Avengers**_

Knowing Clint, Percy knew that the man would be mourning the agents he had killed while under the control of Loki. The sound of grunts in Clint's quarters, with a visual of the man working himself to his limits confirmed that to Percy.

Leaning against the doorframe, Percy called out, "Hey Clit, if you workout any harder nobody will be able to find you." The innuendo rolled off of Percy's tongue like he said it a million times before. Percy hoped his comment would cause Clint to stop and at the least glare at him.

"You know you won't have much luck." The sudden sounding of a soft, smooth voice calling out behind him caused Percy to jump. Battle worn instincts had Percy quickly spinning around and flipping the owner of the voice over his shoulder. Coming to his senses, Percy saw the red hair and felt the feminine curves under him.

"Good Gods, Nat," Percy said as he helped the Russian beauty to her feet," you know not to sneak up on me," he finished as he pulled the most dangerous women in the world into a tight hug. Nat struggling to get Percy to release her cause the demigod to laugh and spin her away from himself. Sobering up, Percy knew he had to ask, hoping Nat would respond.

"Clint, he was put under the control of Loki, the big baddie we're after right now," Nat started off hesitantly, slowly picking up confidence," while under his control, Clint had been made to do things he wouldn't normally do." Breaking into tears, Nat couldn't continue.

Percy quickly pulled Nat into a hug, hushing her quietly. Looking at Clint as Nat sobbed into his shoulder, Percy could understand how the Russian was feeling. "Nat, love, I need to have a talk with Clity, 'kay." The demigod could feel Nat huff a laugh. With the women settled Percy strolled right into Clints quarters, grabbing his legs, pulling him down and off the pull up bar.

Landing hard on the ground, Clint looked up, "dammit Percy, the hell was that for." Clint thought that Percy of all people would understand.

"Well you were probably gonna hurt yourself with how you were going at it." Percy explained, causally getting into a fighting stance. Gesturing for Clint to get up, Percy continued, "you also need to spar, get your anger out of your system, so get up off your ass and fight me." Percy snapped out harshly.

Clint tried to take his time getting up but a sharp kick aimed to the side of his head made the archer scramble to his feet. On his feet, Clint started to circle Percy, looking for a weakness in the demigods formidable guard. Suddenly Percy struck, landing a crushing kick to the side of Clints knee.

Dropping, Clint snarled, raw and primal anger flowing off of him in waves. Raising quickly, Clint went on the offense, raining blows down upon the dark haired man, some connecting but most glazing off.

"Fight back, Fish Boy." Clint grunted, noticing Percy wasn't trying to gain control of the fight. Smiling, Percy sent a quick feint towards Clint, waiting for him to try and block before quickly sweeping the archer off of his feet and onto his ass.

"take that Clit, I won," Percy shot the gloating comment at Clint, huffing for breath, making the older man shake his head in amusement.

"Of course you did, Aqua brat, of course you did," Clint said, fondness coating his words. Moving closer to Percy, Clint pulled the man who was more of a brother to him than his actual brother was into a hug.

Soothing the man, Percy brushed his hands through Clints hair. "It'll be okay bro, you'll see." Percy whispered, as he felt another body settle down beside Clint.

Looking over Clint, Percy saw Nat take his brother's hand. Seeing that caused Percy to smiled, knowing he was going to tease Nat about it later.

"If you so much as think of mentioning this to anybody, Percy, I will cut your balls off and feed them to you." Nat brutally threatened. Percy quickly agreed.

Suddenly Clint burst out laughing, causing the two people sitting on his sides to jump, startled. "Sorry, it's just, I was think about how dysfunctional a family we are." Clint told them before laughing again.

"We are," Percy agreed, "but I wouldn't trade this family for anything," the demigod said, pulling Nat into Clint and his hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint Barton snuck behind his adopted brother, ice cubes clutched in his hand. Just before reaching Percy, the demigod spoke, "Clint, I swear to the gods, I will kill you if you put those down my shirt," Percy's voice was a smooth baritone, letting out a sense of power.

Clint froze, pulling his hand away from Percy's shirt, "I wasn't going to do anything, Perce," Clint hid the ice as Percy spun around, eyebrows raised and just stared at Clint. Percy disbelief was clearly seen running across his face.

"Clint, I've had targets lie better to me," Percy lowered his eyebrow, his mouth returning to it's mischievous smirk. Percy held up his hand, showing the ice cube that was, moments ago, behind Clint's back.

"That's not fair," Clint whined, "you're able to sense anything that has water in it." Clint crossed his arms, his face twisting into a pout.

Clint's actions caused Percy to pause in disbelief. Raising his eyebrow Percy spoke a question, "you know you look like an overgrown child, right?" The ebony haired demigod walked over to Clint, throwing his arm over the man's shoulder. Percy quickly dropped the ice cube that was in his hand down Clint's shirt, causing the man to call out in surprise.

"Percy, you little shit," Clint cursed, spinning around to find his adopted brother halfway down the hall. Clint narrowed his eyes and started to give chase after Percy, yelling curses all the while.

The two men ran past agents who only looked upon with an expression of fond amusement, as if this happen daily. The men ran fast, laughing like children playing games.

A little ways ahead, a slim redhead leaned against the wall, sticking her foot out to trip the men. Natasha Romanoff knew how much trouble her boys got into without her.

Clint saw her first, slowing down so as to not get caught. Percy noticed her too late, tripping over her foot. Percy crashed to the ground, quickly he rolled onto his back. Nat looked down at Percy, eyebrow raised, and Percy merely waved, smiling a bright smile.

"Hey Nat," Percy said, rolling up into a sitting position, "What are you doing here?" his tone was innocent, offset by his windswept hair, devilish grin and eyes full of excitement.

"I'm here to stop you two asshats from hurting yourselves," Natasha spoke with a deceiving tone of warmth, a tone that promised pain.

"Nat," Clint said, walking up to the redhead, "we have not hurt ourselves once," as Clint spoke, Percy, who was standing winced.

"I think I might have sprained my ankle," Percy told them, before cursing as he put weight onto his foot.

With smooth movements, both Clint and Nat settled themselves on either side of Percy. As they hobbled along, Clint reached his fingers towards Nat, letting the smooth digits brush against the redhead and rest at his side.

"You, my _deti_ ," the Russian word slipped out of Nats mouth smoothly, "are so lucky I am here,"

With Nats words, the family of three took off to the med bay, and then, hopefully, to the barracks for a little bit of sleep.

 **AN: alright so I decided to turn this into a little series of oneshots. Most of them will be based on Percy, Clint and Natasha. I hope y'all enjoy them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha woke, wondering where she was and how she got there. The last thing she remembered was her, Clint and Percy getting into a fire fight. She must have gotten knocked out.

"Good, you're awake," the unexpected baritone of Percy's voice cause Nat to tense. Looking around the room, Nat notice Clint standing in a shadowed corner to her left. Sitting in a chair directly to her right was Percy, a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm still unconscious," she croaked sarcastically, her throat dry. Nat opened her mouth to speak but before a word could leave, the redhead erupted into a series of coughs. As the coughs stopped, Nat felt a glass being pressed to her lips, water soothing the dryness in her throat.

Clint put the glass of water in Nat's hand before speaking, "Nat, you're better than this," Clint's tone was firm, yet full of worry. "We shouldn't have to worry about whether or not you're…" Clint hesitated, the word dead left unspoken.

Nat stared into an empty glass, a crushing sense of shame and guilt flowing into her. "Percy," Nat's voice was watery, "you've been awfully quiet," Nat spoke to the ebony haired demigod, wondering about his thoughts.

Percy looked up slowly, meeting Nat's eyes. The man's face was carefully blank, no emotion leaking. Observing this, Nat flinched, knowing Percy's thoughts just by his expression, or lack thereof.

"I think," Percy started slowly, licking his chapped lips, "I think that you could, and should, have done better," Percy spoke formally, letting Nat know that he was pissed. Percy shook his head, quicking standing to his feet, the chair he was sitting in pushed against the wall. "Damnit, Nat," Percy burst out furiously, "do you have any idea how fucking worried I was. You were knocked unconscious in the middle of a fire fight." the glare Percy was aiming at Nat could have frozen Hell itself over.

Nat blinked back tears as Percy's harsh words tore into her, the feeling of guilt and shame swelling itself once more. Nat knew Percy and Clint were right, she was better, they shouldn't have to worry on whether she was dead or not.

"You guys are right," Nat spoke, interrupting Percy, "I am better," she nodded to Clint, who had once again stepped back into the shadowed corner, "you guys shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm so, so very sorry," Nat apologised, hoping that her boys would forgive her.

Percy, still standing by Nat's bedside, smiled and took the redheads hand into his own, "it's okay _vozlyublennyy,_ we forgive you," Percy pause, giving Nat a stern look, "but just so you know, if anything like this happens again, nothing will stop me from wrapping you in bubble wrap and keeping you in SHEILD HQ for the rest of your life." Percy said this without a smile showing how serious he was. Nat merely nodded, knowing that if she spoke, she would start to cry. With Percy's mini-rant done, he lent down over the bed and pulled Nat into a hug, making sure the Black Widow could do nothing about it.

Once again stepping out of his shadowed corner, Clint had nodded along with Percy, letting Nat know that the archer would help the demigod with his plan. As Percy gave Nat a hug, Clint quickly interjected, quickly turning the regular hug into a group hug, and making everybody laugh.

"You know," Clint spoke softly, "this family may be the most dysfunctional thing in the history of dysfunctional things," this caused Nat and Percy to laugh, but Clint powered on, "but I wouldn't change a thing," Chint paused, thoughtful, "yeah, I wouldn't change a thing." the words 'I love you' were left unsaid.

 **AN: a little bit short I know, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. The reason this took so long was that I had no motivation, and honestly I'm not too sure about this chappie. Meh, I hope y'all enjoy and all that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so… I've been away for a bit… Hehe. Sorry. I have no excuse, um. Yeah. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and all that jazz, y'all have no idea how much it means. But enough with this mushy stuff, on with the show.**

"Percy," Clint's voice sounded out, "you suck." the glare sent towards the demigod promised pain. Clint ran his hands through soaking wet hair, puddles of water forming around his feet.

Percy stood there, amusement covering sharp facial features. "Clint," Percy said, "you started this prank war," here, the demigod smirked, "I just finished it."

Clint stood, drenched in water, eyes silently promising Percy pain. "This is so not over, Percy." Clint growled out. With that Clint attempted to spin around but ended up slipping on the pool of water surrounding his feet.

Percy stood there and crackled, Clint's attempt at storming off failing miserably. Clint quickly stood up, glaring at the laughing man. "Fuck you, Percy." Clint swore, pushing past the demigod.

Glancing around him, Clint noticed the random SHEILD agents staring at him, looking away as they were noticed. As Clint walked down the hallway, he would give a lethal stare towards people looking at him.

As he turned a corner, Clint heard the sound of laughter behind him. Clint stopped quickly, spinning around and going towards the laughter. The agents who were laughing didn't notice him, mocking the way he fell.

Stalking up behind the agents, Clint's face was a stone mask, not a single emotion leaking out. As Clint got closer, he started making noise, letting his prey notice his presence.

Hearing Clint's footsteps, the agents mocking his fall fell quiet, knowing the danger they were in. The agents spun around, the agent closest to Clint coming nose to nose with him. Startled, the agent jumped back, crashing into his friend.

"H-hey, Agent Barton." the agent stammered, voice dripping with fear. Clint heard the fear in the agent's voice, making him give a devilish grin and take a step forward. With that single step forward, the agents flinched, turning tail and running. Clint watched them go, watching them slip in the puddle of water that he himself slipped in.

"You, Clint, are so mean to the newbies." Percy deep baritone sounded out from behind, causing Clint to spin around, this time not tripping. Percy stood there, sea-green eyes churning with emotion. Clint quickly saw tears building up in Percy's eyes, making the archer pull his adopted brother into a tight hug.

"Yeah," Clint spoke into Percy's shoulders, "but I couldn't let them get away with laughing at me." Clint gave one more tight squeeze before releasing Percy. Clint looked into Percy's eyes, making sure the demigod felt better.

Percy felt the punch before he saw it. Clint's right hook glanced off of the demigods nose, breaking it cleanly. Quickly, Percy tried to stop the bleeding, praying to to anybody that Natasha didn't show up then. The sounds of heels against concrete dashed that hope.

"What the fuck-Percy are you bleeding?" Nats voice holding a tinge of care. The Russian assassin quickly asked what happened. Clint told her, and at the mentioning of the agents, knew that they would be quitting come morning.

"So you mean to tell me that you tripped, heard agents laughing at you, and decided that you'd scare them off?" Nat knew the answer, the smug smile on both of her boys faces giving it away. Shaking her head, Nat took her boys by the arm, pulling them in the direction of their quarters.

"Can we get my nose fixed up?" Percy asked, blood still pouring out of his nose. Looking at how Percy had his head tilted back, Clint and Nat both laughed, pulling the demigod into a hug.

"Yes," Clint told Percy, "we'll get you fixed up, you big baby." the archer teased the man he saw as a brother, knowing that the woman he saw as a sister enjoyed their bickering.

 **AN: alright, I'm sorry this took so long. You know how it goes, no motivation, school starting up. But whatever it's here now, and hope you enjoy. Please, if you enjoy review. I enjoy reading the review thingys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Uhhhh, it's been a while… I have zero excuses. Uhhh, I merely beg forgiveness. Anyway, on with the story**

The flash of lightning caused Percy to flinch, the thunder causing a full out jump of fright. Clint and Nat stood at the doorway of Percy's room, knowing why he was so petrified of the thunder and lightning, but not able to help

"Fuckin' Zeus," Percy suddenly yelled, seemingly causing the thunder and lightning to become louder. Clint and Nat simply stood there, looking upon Percy as he screamed, eyes an endless pit of worry and pity.

"Fuck you," Percy screamed, his voice cracking from grief, tears streaming down his face. "You took her from me, you took the love of my life from me, and you did it with a smile, you motherfucker," Percy slowly sinks to his knees, Clint catching him before he can hit the ground.

Clint slowly cradles Percy in his arms, lifting him as though he were a baby. Opening his mouth to ask Nat to pull back the covers of Percy's bed, Clint found she was way ahead of him.

"He killed her," whimpered Percy, tears continuing to stream down his face, the demigod having never gotten over Zeus' betrayal.

"I know Pearce, I know," Clint soothed, hating the anniversary of Annabeths death, and the pain it brings to Percy.

Clint gently set Percy on his bed, wiping tears from the mans usually smiling face.

"I was going to ask her to marry me that day," Percy whispered, "she was perfect for me, she… Uh, she wouldn't let me get away with anything, and it was amazing," Percy spoke with a teary smile, reminiscing about the love of his life.

Nat smiled at Percy, "she sounds amazing Percy, I wish we could have met her,"

"Oh Nat, you would have loved her," Percy spoke sleepily, about to pass out.

"I'm sure I would have, but you need to sleep, Percy," Nat said, tucking him in, and kissing his forehead.

Within seconds Percy was sound asleep, more than likely not willing to speak of the night in the morning.

Clint and Natalie moved to the door way, the need to protect Percy running through both of the spies body's.

"We'll keep him safe, Nat," Clint spoke quietly, "nobody will hurt our brother like that again," Clint vowed, intending to keep it as though he swore on the River Styx.

 **AN: thanks to all y'all who favorited this and all that jazz, and I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but you guys know how it is. Now this is a short chapter, but I hope it'll tie you guys over until the next one.**


End file.
